Phantom Limb
by OlmecWillow
Summary: A collection of Teen Titans romantic drabbles, inspired by the Shins' Phantom Limb. RaeBB, JinxKF, AquaBee, SpeeCH, TerraSlade. NOT a songfic!
1. Latent Power I Know They Hide

**Title:** Phantom Limb

**Summary:** A collection of Teen Titans romantic drabbles; inspired by the Shins' _Phantom Limb. _Not a songfic!

**Rating: **T, for the usual reasons.

**Pairings:** (in chapter order) JinxKF, TerSlade, AquaBee, SpeeCH, RaeBB. The only reason I didn't add RobStar is that their problems are solved, thankfully.

--

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Teen Titans. Or Phantom Limb. They belong to other people sniff.

--

Latent Power I Know They Hide

She stands alone in the darkness. Howls of laughter surround her. Terrified, she drops to the ground, hugging herself. Lost on the streets of Jump City. No escape, of course. Being suspended delicately between good and evil is an uncomfortable position, but she will not make a sound. Years of raw hatred directed toward her has made her bitter – bitter and strong, she reminds herself.

And then she cannot help herself, cannot give in to the pain. "Please," she whispers. "Don't make me evil. Kill me if you want, but don't do this to me."

"Why would I?"

She whips around to a pair of huge blue eyes. Smiling, the one person left on Earth who cares about her slowly bends and holds her to him. "Tell me, what could convince me to do a thing like that?"

Kid Flash, the one person she'd die for and the last she'd ever admit it to, pulls her to her feet. "Don't accept death, Jinx. Don't ever stop fighting." His smile is playful, but his words have meaning. Then his tone is concerned. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll stop it, okay? Who's doing this to you?"

Jinx can't look at him. Then she suddenly finds herself – "I am. I've killing myself about this…I don't know who to turn to anymore." She feels desperate. "HIVE won't accept me, of course – but the Titans won't either. I'm a traitor."

He's smiling again. "And a good one at that."

"How'd you find me, anyway?" Jinx questions.

"I've been stalking you, of course. Not common among heroes, but… I saw you check in at that hotel you went to after you left the HIVE, and then I saw them forcing you to leave." Kid Flash won't let go of her. "Poor kid; you've got no one to go to, have you?"

"No." Her voice catches in her throat. "I'm an outcast. They don't want me."

He pulls her closer. "Jinx – I do," he whispers.

And then she's sobbing, literally. The only person who has ever been kind to her, and she never could appreciate it until now.

He hugs her tighter than ever before, as though he won't let her go until the end of time. She cries harder into his chest, which is of course soaking by now.

Without warning, he tilts her face upward. She barely has time to whisper his name before he pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. The two stand in the dark alley, a genuine example of actions speaking louder than words.

Finally Jinx breaks away. "No," she murmurs.

He raises an eyebrow. "No?"

"Kid Flash, you don't deserve me. You never gave up on me, and I – " She stops, unable to finish. "All those people – " she tries again.

Kid Flash lifts her gently, then begins to walk, carrying her. Funny, she's never seen him walk before. "Like you said, I never gave up on you, Jinx. Not like I'm going to." He grins; she could die for that grin. "Now get some rest. You're exhausted, I can tell."

She nods sleepily, true to his word.

"I'm just going to take you to my house, okay? I've got a place for you to stay there." Jinx nods again, bleary-eyed.

Still holding her in his arms, Kid Flash waits until he's sure she's asleep, then breaks into a run.

--

A/N: So how was it? Great? Terrible? In between? (God I love JinxKF!) In case it was unclear, the ending wasn't him running off or anything. He just didn't want to heep her up by running, so he waited until she was sleeping. (Something here is compelling me to go awwwwwwww.) Anyway, plz review! PLZ!!!

-OlmecWillow


	2. Follow the Lines and Wonder Why

**A/N: **Ah, the sad broken romance of TerraSlade. Well, okaaayyy, not really romance in the show, but if you also like the comics (which I do), you sort of end up seeing a connection. As in, Slade is a total perverted rapist. Oooh, you know what song is perfect for TerraSlade? _Falling Through_ by Skye Sweetnam. If anyone's ever heard it, they'd probably understand why. Okay (hehe) …now you can read the chappie!

--

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter. Nothing mine. Cry.

--

Follow the Lines and Wonder Why

She whispered his name. He held her and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Softly she moaned and removed his mask, running her fingers passionately through his black hair.

"Terra," his sighed again. She could not smile; rather she focused on her work – undressing them.

It would be for naught. In her mind she heard the cries of her friends searching for her, particularly Beast Boy…and realized that they were real.

"I can't," she announced, breaking away from him half-naked. He reached for her, put she pulled herself back and began to put her armor back in place. "They're my friends, Slade, and I have to go with them."

At first he looked downcast. She touched his face gently. "I love you – " she began.

Then his miserable look twisted into an evil smile. "Yes, you do, Terra, and you will do as I say." He grabbed her thin shoulders as she tried to run, and began kissing her again, ignoring her screams of rage.

_Why,_ thought Tara Markov, _did I ever try to make this happen?_

--

A/N: Shorter, I know. And Slade was probably OOC, but I think this I how he would act toward his girlfriend – kind of creepy. Tell me if this needs a higher rating…and review, review, review!!!

-OlmecWillow


End file.
